This invention relates to hose/clamp assemblies. More particularly, it relates to a hose clamp which is held in its radially expanded or open position, located and oriented around a hose and secured to a hose.
Various attempts have been made in the past to pre-assemble hose clamps on hose. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,094 which employs a less than circumferential band of rubber which must be molded and vulcanized over a portion of the clamp. It is felt that this arrangement restricts the circumferential expansion of the hose and, thus, its assemblability over nipples in its end-use applications such as radiator and heater hoses in motor vehicle manufacturing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,821 utilizes a preformed or molded fastening member which is glued to the hose to retain the clamp to the hose. It is felt that the fastening member adds to the cost of the assembly. U.S. Pat. No. RE 35,253 utilizes a single spot of adhesive to attach the clamp to a hose. Lack of compatibility of the adhesive between the metal clamp and the rubber hose has resulted in the failure of the bond.
There was, therefore, a need for a hose/clamp assembly which did provide a positive retention of the clamp on the hose at a predetermined location and orientation without requiring expensive molded or extruded devices or devices which restricted the expansion of the hose.
In accordance with the practice of the present invention, there is provided a hose/clamp combination comprising:
a) a hose;
b) an annular hose clamp, having an aperture therein, in its radially expanded open position placed around the hose in a predetermined axial and circumferential orientation; and
c) a pre-glued fabric overlay located across the aperture in the clamp and overlying the portions of the hose on each side of the clamp.
There is also provided a method of producing a hose/clamp combination comprising the steps of:
a) providing a hose clamp with an aperture therein;
b) providing a hose;
c) orienting the clamp axially and circumferentially over and end of the hose;
d) providing an overlay of fabric to which a glue has been applied;
e) applying the fabric overlay to the hose across the aperture in the clamp and into the aperture; and
f) holding the fabric in place until the glue sets.